


Перед концом

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Series: Порождения Локи [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Drama, Family Feels, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Когда конец приблизился к порогу, а серебристый Слейпнир пролил кровь в бою, у Локи не осталось выбора.





	Перед концом

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215918272.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

У Слейпнира чуткие уши, мягкие теплые губы и обжигающее дыхание.  
Он старается не шуметь, только изредка перебирает копытами, слабо фыркает, но кровь слишком горяча, и самому быстрому коню сложно устоять на одном месте.

— Тише, тише, родной, скоро.

Руки Локи как змеи оплетают могучую шею, и Слейпнир кладет огромную голову ему на плечо, тихо вздыхая.  
Когда ты величиной с гору, сложно быть маленьким.  
Сложно, но порой так хочется.

— Тише, Слейпнир, я с тобой.

Локи поет-шепчет, умелые руки скользят по уродливым красным отметинам на серебристо-сером, смывая боль и забирая шрамы.  
Из-под пальцев Локи вырываются изумрудные всполохи, окутывая Слейнира ласковым сиянием…

«Не уходи!»

Чужая мысль врывается в сознание острейшим кинжалом, нанося раны, которые не под силу исцелить магией, сколько не пускай яркие искры по невидимым царапинам.

Локи прикрывает глаза.  
Огненно- рыжие пряди скрывают лицо.

Мудрый Один вернулся непобежденным после очередного никому не нужного боя.  
Пострадал лишь его конь, Слейпнир.  
Всего лишь конь.

Пальцы зарываются в искрящуюся гриву, от разгорающегося внутри жара становится почти больно.  
Локи ищет слово, единственно верное, то, что сломает натирающую сбрую и даст Слейпниру нужный глоток свободы.  
Слов слишком много, найти правильное не так просто.

У Слейпнира темные понимающие глаза. Он беззвучно шевелит губами и вжимается в Локи.  
Он больше Локи в несколько раз, но все равно ищет защиты, как новорожденный жеребенок.

Асы предрекают Рагнарек, и этот бой будет пострашнее последних победных схваток Одина.

А Локи знает магию, но что он может поперек судьбы…  
Если только… обмануть?

В царских конюшнях все замирает.  
Засыпают лошади и видят луга, полные разнотравья и солнечного цвета, когда пахнет цветами и мёдом, и нет крови и тлена.  
Лошадям тоже нужны хорошие сны.

Спят слуги, и сны их полны терпкого вина, ароматного мяса и смеющихся женщин.  
Валгалла распахнула свои врата, и хотя бы вот так туда может войти каждый.

В золотом дворце спит Мудрый Один.  
Он уже давно не видит ничего и каждую ночь слепнет на оба глаза.  
Спят его сыновья, не зная, кого из них ждет Хель, а кто сложит голову в кровавой схватке.  
Смерть в бою почётная.  
Она — удел истинного героя.  
Вот только это все равно будет смерть…

Локи, прищурившись, следит за дремлющим Асгардом.  
Локи держи под уздцы двух сумрачно-серых, горячих как южный ветер жеребцов.  
Жеребцы выбивают копытами дробь и рвутся с привязи.  
Во влажных карих глазах застывший вопрос и… яркая вспышка боли, когда два тела сплетаются в одно, повинуясь пронзительно-зеленым вихрям темной колдовской силы и одному щелчку пальцев.

Слейпнир возвышает горой за спиной Локи.  
Он шумно выдыхает, и светлая искрящаяся грива путается с огненно-рыжими прядями.  
Появившийся во вспышке огромный восьминогий конь непонимающе смотрит на него, пытается вырваться, но  
Локи легко его удерживает.  
Всему дается своя цена. Сейчас не время для сожалений…

Когда рассветные лучи окрашивают стены конюшни в нежно-розовый, двое уходят по звёздной тропе между мирами.  
Серебристо-серый конь и рыжеволосый бог Обмана.  
Солнце озаряет небо золотом, скрывая их. И только серый как сумерки восьминогий двойник Слейпнира печально хрипит им вслед и рвется из сковывающих стен туда, где ветви деревьев сокрушает ветер свободы.

Но его никто не слышит и не понимает.  
В Асгарде начинается новый день, полный забот.  
Лошадьми занимаются конюхи один серый восьминогий легко заменяет другого, к чему тревожиться?

Асы не сразу поймут, кого именно не хватает в их мире, ожидающем неизбежного конца.  
А когда поймут, будет слишком поздно.  
Локи ушел и забрал все, что посчитал ценным.  
Пока это лишь один из четырех.


End file.
